The Cat or The Prince: Where My Heart Belongs
by purpledancer69
Summary: Graduation is finally her and she's questioning somethings about her love life. She's been on & off with Tadase...but somethings not right? How can you have feelings for two people? Isn't it every girls dream to be with their Prince? Emotions and tensions run high when a Cat comes back from Europe, making Amu decide who she really loves, questioning herself every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: To Who The Light In My Heart Belongs**

Amu looked at floor of her room. She didn't know what to do. Tadase was the boy she'd had feelings for since the beginning... His perfect blonde hair, cute playboy eyes, and he was the Prince...but one thing bugged her about him. She looked over to her eggs. Tadase had always liked her most as Ran's character change...but that wasn't really her. She paced around her room. Was it only her that ever had so many options? Should love really be a question of him or the other? She fell back on her bed.

And then there was Ikuto. He always teased her, but she'd started to wonder if it was because of Tadase's crush on her . Maybe he was just toying with her feelings...still...if he didn't really care...why did he always save her? And why did he bring her on two...dates...kind of...to the amusement park. Was he telling her something? There was something about him that always made her confident that he wasn't all bad...even though he came off super cocky and rebellious sometimes...still he was so far away with his violin.

How else could she break the tie with her heart? Well their was the character guardiens...who was she kidding? -_- Yoru was a sly and playful cat that only liked to bug her past annoyance and well Kiseki was...egotistical to say the least.

I mean if those were who they wanted to be...did that mean that Tadase wanted to rule the world? Wasn't that diabolical? He was super cute though in real life and really wanted to be strong. Still...was it selfish to wish for something that didn't help more than himself?

Of course...Wait...did that mean that Ikuto wanted to be more playful and fun like Yoru? I mean he teased her sure but...ever since he'd left...for the orchestra she'd missed him. Still if he became like that...what did that mean? Did that change who he was?

Tadase was sweet and kind and Ikuto was flirty and mysterious...and yet nothing in her head made any sense as to who she really loved. It was too bad Ran didn't have more knowledge on the heart than innocence and sporting...

Secretly the four had been watching Amu within their eggs, peaking out pretending to sleep. Each of them worrying about her . Amu never paced her room, and always fell asleep almost instantaneously.

"What do you think she's worried about?" Su whispered.

"I think she's restless." Ru mentioned. "Maybe that's why she's doing laps around the room."

"I don't think so." Miki said, a small sweat mark floating over her head.

"I think..." Dia started. "She's questioning the light in her heart."

"Oh no are you going to turn into an X-Egg again?" Ru worried.

"No...she's not questioning exactly my light...she's questioning where the light in her heart belongs."

"You don't make any sense." Su was confused.

"I don't think I completely understand." Miki speculated.

"Who. The question is who." Dia repeated as they continued to watch her.

"What am I going to do?" Amu stopped her pacing. She jumped onto her bed, hopelessly. She accidently hit her head off of her wall as she did.  
"Ugh thats just my luck!" She rubbed her head tenderly. She noticed that something fell off of her shelf when she hit the wall. She looked down at it. A black heart shaped clip. She took it in her hands. Suddenly she felt it. She knew what she had to do...

"There is the light. It's found its place!" Dia suddenly said aloud.

"Shhh! She'll hear us!" Miki shushed her, as the characters watched Amu finally settling in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Discussion**

"Amu you look tired!" Ru looked at Amu who was yawning for a long time.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed." She stretched and took her school bag and carefully tucked in the pin.

"Was it because of your walking last night? And the light in your head?" Su asked.

"It was the light in her heart." Dia corrected.

"You guys knew I was up last night?! And your didn't help me figure it out!" Amu got extremely angry.

"You get so scary!" Ru and the others quivered.

"But but she said you found who your light is with!" Miki recalled.

"Sometimes I dont get you guys..." She put her head down. "Time to go to school guys...get in." The guardian characters followed in her pouch.

"...I just hope I do this right." Amu swallowed and started for her school.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are graduating in five days!" Yaya whined.

"It'll be okay." Tadase comforted her.

"Where is Amu?" Nagihiko asked.

"Who knows." Rima answered.

"Sorry guys!" Amu ran in.

"Nice to see you could come!" Yaya cheered.

"Is everything alright?" Tadase smiled at her.

"Uhm...yea...fine." Amu shrugged as she sat.

"Now for the meeting. Yaya your going to have to take over when we leave. I'm hoping that the X-Eggs don't show up now that Easter has pretty much been taken down, but if it does, your going to have to teach a new King, Queen, Ace and Jack. We'll just be at the highschool if you need our help."

"THIS IS SO SAAAD!" Yaya whined again.

"We'll only be down the street." Rima added.

"And were not leaving for five more days remember?" Amu reminded.

"...oh right! Five more days, five more days!" She cheered.

"...I wish I could be as cheerful as you." Amu said, looking lamely at her. (-_-)

"Don't worry, I'm sure Sensei and Tsukasa will help you too." Nagihiko reminded, smiling.

"Okay then! Is there anything else we need to discuss?" Tadase asked.

"Better tea brands?" Rima asked.

"Yay! Can we go shopping after we leave like you promised Nagihiko?" Yaya asked.

"Sure, anyone else want to come?" Nagihiko asked.

"Busy." Rima said, as she got up to leave.

"Actually I kind of need to do something later..." Amu spoke up.

"Oh what's that?" Tadase asked her.

"Well actually I have to ask you something later..."

"Is this what I think this is?" Yaya smiled coyly and cheerfully.

"...I mean only if you want to...I dont have to..." She suddenly got defensive.

"Theres the character we know." Ru added.

"Sounds good, let's talk after we get out on the way home." Tadase smiled.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me about?" Tadase smiled.

"Well I know...that we're going to highschool soon...and we've gone through a lot as Guardians, but I have something to ask you?"

"Anything Amu?"

"We'll...how do I put this..." Amu wondered. She needed to do this right to figure this all out. She twiddled her thumbs. "Tadase..."

...Do you actually love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You were the Prince...But Am I a Princess?**

Amu cupped her hands over her mouth. She blurted it out! She really said it. She lifted her head to expect to see Tadase stunned, or offended, but instead she watched his eyes close to a small laugh.

"What?" She said quietly.

"Amu, I told you I would always be your Prince." He smiled with a small blush.

"I know...but I think thats something different."

"How so?" Tadase asked, not offended but interested, as he sat on the bench on the path to the road from their school.

"Well...I was never one for fairy tales or anything." Amu tensed up a bit, turning into her "cool and spicy" self for a moment, "But I think love is something different." As she sat down beside him.

"Well I do love you Amu, if that is the answer your looking for." Tadase smiled.

"Then I only have one more question..." She said with a small blush. "If you had to choose between me and myself as Ru...or as Amulet Heart...what would you choose?" Amu asked. She needed to know. Maybe everything around her was causing her to mature, or maybe because she knew she was going to high school soon but something about who she was wasn't settled until she knew who she actually loved...and who loved her.

"Honestly?" Tadase started. "Well at first I fell for Amulet Heart...but then I started to notice you as you became more like Amulet Heart...caring and kind, looking out for others and daring."

Amu smiled at him. She couldn't help it, he always was so caring and innocent but... "But what about Amulet Spade or Amulet Clover ...or Amulet Diamond...I mean even as Amulet Fortune I was more than Amulet Heart..."

"I think I get what your saying." Tadase smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea, that your more than just one Character?"

"Yea...i guess like that."

"Amu are you trying to tell me something? You know even if... I mean i'll always be your Prince."

"Tadase I..." Amu started to see the flicker in his eyes. "To be honest...when we went on our first date..." Amu smiled at the recollection. "...I was so nervous. You were the P...uhm p-word..."

"Prince?" He smiled.

"Good recover!" Su added.

"...and you are and so perfect and I just couldn't handle myself. But when it came down to it...you bought me this...and it fit me...it just wasn't really me."

Amu pulled out the black heart clip from her pocket. "I love it still...but I'm not just a heart...I am a clover and a spade and sometimes a diamond...all in one."

"Amu, do you actually know who you are now?" Ran asked, appearing.

"She does! Or she's starting to!" Miki added.

"Amu is it that you love someone else?" Tadase asked.

"Well...no...maybe...I'm trying to figure it out. I don't know why, your so perfect, your the perfect prin-...uhm you know... but I kind of feel like..."

"The light in her heart is not at the right place." Dia finished.

"I think I understand." Tadase agreed. "I will always love you Amu, especially if you need a Prince but maybe you don't need a Prince...maybe you need something a little more or less...kind of..." He put his arm behind his head and shrugged shyly.

"Your not actually going to say it?"Kiseki asked, "As future King of the World I demand you, as your Guardian Character not to stoop so low as to say..."

"...more feline." Tadase said, friendly like but with a tinge of reluctance.

Amu stood with her eyes wide.

"F..f...feline?" She repeated.

"Heh, heh, you know what I mean..." Tadase suddenly widened his eyes as it seemed there was awkward air between them.

"Leave it to Amu to make things awkward..." Miki muttered.

"...I'll see. Heh, Heh." Amu casually said, giving a small glare to Miki.

"Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then, we need to make sure everything is ready for our Graduation." Tadase got up and gave a smile and a small wave about to leave.

"Tadase..." Amu said wondering if she'd hurt his feelings.

"Yea?" He turned and looked at her.

"Thank you!" Amu suddenly leapt up and somehow mustered the courage to give him a big hug.

"Amu!" He said surprised but then smiled. "I'm glad I could be your Prince for even such a short time...and I will continue to be your Prince!"

Amu nodded and smiled. She took the hair clip and put it in her hair. "Still look good?"

Tadase blushed a bit. "Great Amu. C ya tomorrow!"

Amu watched him walk off. It hurt a bit that she was denying the boy she once stood up in front of the whole school to call out that she liked, but now...now...he was just...her very close friend...or as he liked to call it Prince.

"Amu you were so brave!" Ran proclaimed.

"And graceful with your words!" Su added.

"And Tadase still is friends with you!" Miki added.

"Yea but what now?" She put her hands behind her head stretching as she walked to her house.

"What do you mean what now?" Miki asked.

"Well...nothing."

"Your love life will not prosper if you don't do something about it. Your inner sparkle will only shine when you know what you want!" Dia reminded.

"I think I know what I want...but... it's complicated." Amu sighed as she entered her house, hoping for a nice long bath and sleep to clear her head from the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Torment, The Cold, and The Call**

Amu towel dried her hair as she entered her room. It was late because she'd kept drifting off in her bath...so much was on her mind.

How did she deny Tadase? After he'd admitted his love for her at least 3 times now? At least he didn't walk away mad...or maybe he did? Maybe he secretly hated her for it? Maybe it would be super awkward back a school tomorrow? What had she done! She felt her mind run wild, and her head spin. Still...why was she so sure the other night that it wasn't him?

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ran asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...tired...and a bit confused."

"It's your love triangle, it was always confusing." Miki added.

"At least for us." Su agreed.

"What triangle?" Amu said, acting in denial.

"Here she goes again." They said forming sweat drops.

Amu sighed, as she looked up to her bed, and was just about to get in it when she felt an odd urge to look under the covers. She looked under them, and saw...nothing. It was as if she had half expected a boy curled up under her sheets once again. What was she thinking? Ikuto? The sly cat that always made her blush, that pushed himself on her, and that admitted also that he had feelings for...her... Was she really in that much denial? I mean he was older...and kind of a pervert...but...somehow he seemed to be the ignition behind half of her battle against Easter.

She pushed her head into the pillow. She yelled out smothering the sound. Why was everything so complicated! She fell asleep curled up in a ball, her mind wandering and leaving her slightly restless.

* * *

"You look a little tired today." Rima said as she joined Amu on the way to the garden.

"Restless night...kind of." Amu said as she felt a zombie like daze from her spinning head.

"You guys are here! Good!" Yaya cheered.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Rima asked.

"Because Tadase was sick today so we assumed Amu might be as well." Nagihiko smiled innocently.

Amu nearly fell off of her chair. So Tadase was sick? He was probably avoiding her. Wait...

"WHY WOULD I BE SICK TOO? It's not like I live with him or anything?" Amu yelled out cross.

"Well you two do kinda have something going on..." Yaya quietly teased.

"Actually..." Amu felt her stomach knot.

"So what do we want to do for our after Graduation party?" Nagihiko asked.

"Graduation party?! Can I come!" Yaya squeeled.

"Of course." Nagihiko answered with a smile.

"Why don't I get some of my parent's designers to do it?" Rima said, delicately sipping her tea.

"Can we afford it?" Amu asked amused.

"We have quite a bit saved up..." Nagihiko looked at some papers.

"If I can choose the entertainment I will pay for the rest...or see if I can." Rima smiled.

"Just no clowns..." Yaya whispered.

"No clowns?" Amu repeated.

"Clowns are kind of scary...except for Rima when she Character Transforms. She's just cute!" Yaya admitted.

"Don't worry. I have this under control. I'll take over, and have it at the gym." Rima said, slightly annoyed at Yaya.

"Maybe not the gym..." Amu wondered.

"Where else is there on campus?" Nagihiko asked her.

"Hmm..." Amu thought. The gym was just so typical...and the garden was too open... "What about the observatory?"

"That could look so pretty at night!" Yaya excited.

"It's not its even your grad Yaya!" Amu laughed nervously.

"That is smart though Amu!" Nagihiko agreed.

"It'll look very beautiful...I could make this work." Rima agreed. "I'll get to work on it tonight."

"Amu why don't you ask Tadase if he can talk to Chairman Tsukasa about using it?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ugh haha actually can you? I ... I have something to do tonight..." Amu quickly grabbed her bag and ran out. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"...why do I get the feeling that something happened with Amu?" Rima tilted her head and the fleeing pink haired girl.

"Who knows." Yaya and Nagihiko droped their heads with a sweat drop.

* * *

"That was close." Ran said.

"I can't believe he didn't show up today..." Amu bit her lip walking home. "What did I do..."

"Maybe he just got a cold..." Mikki said.

"I doubt it." Amu sunk her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make you some nice hot chocolate that will calm your nerves when you get home Amu-chan!" Su added.

"Thats okay...I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight..." Amu sunk into the house and moped up into her room.

"I'm going to make her a nice breakfast." Su said.

"Food doesn't fix everything you know." Miki added.

"I feel bad, whatever helps." Ran sympathized.

* * *

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi, my name is Tadase Hotori. I was hoping to get ahold of someone? I believe lives within the hotel?"_

_"Who are you looking for young sir? Most of our residents keep their information disclosed for privacy."_

_"It's kind of important..."_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm really appreciative of the reviews I'm getting. I know its a few but they help so thank you! I'm not really going to reveal my complete plot right away, but I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know ! :)_

**Chapter 5: Love Is For The Winners Not the Quitters**

"Good Afternoon Amu!"

Amu looked up to see Tadase smiling at her, seated at the table in the garden.

"A..a..fternoon." Amu was surprised to see him both healthy and chipper. Wasn't he supposed to be mad at her and sick?

"So what happened last meeting?" Tadase addressed the others who also went silent, sensing the awkwardness Amu had let on to.

"We talked about the super awesome grad party!" Yaya said.

"Rima volunteered to help us with the party." Nagihiko mentioned.

"I do what I can." Rima said, breaking her poker face with a small smile.

"And Amu wants us to have it in the observatory!" Yaya smiled.

"That's a great idea, I'll mention it to the Chairman Tsukasa later about it." Tadase smiled.

"And I'm coming too! We need invites!" Yaya added.

"I hope I'm invited too if Yaya is coming!"

They turned around to see Kukai smiling at them.

"You came to visit us!" Yaya jumped up.

"Of course, did you think I'd just disapear after the battles?" Kukai smiled. He looked at the group and noticed Amu was sitting their awkward and quiet.

"Amu why don't you go get us some things for the invites, we'll need to create a design.

"Miki should be good at that." Nagihiko smiled.

"Okay, sure, why not?" Amu woke up from her daze and agreed.

"I'm already starting!" Miki started to sketch the invites.

"Why don't I come with you to go get the paper and supplies?" Kukai nudged Amu.

"Really?" Amu got soft, and suddenly caught herself. "Well I didn't really think that shopping was your thing Kukai..."

"Well I'm good at sports so why dont you help me train in shopping..." Kukai shrugged. "Plus I mean can't be good at everything, but I sure can try to be." Kukai smiled proudly.

"Okay." Amu smiled.

"Why don't we go right now...see you guys later!" Kukai grabbed Amu's arm and rushed her out of the garden.

"Ahhhh.." Amu trailed off behind the ever speedy Kukai.

The others just watched dumb founded.

"I guess they won't get to enjoy the snacks I brought for today." Nagihiko shrugged bringing out cupcakes.

"But I will!" Yaya's eyes grew large at the cupcakes.

* * *

"So what's going on with you?" Kukai stared at Amu once they were out on the streets.

"Huff...huff..." Amu was trying to catch her breath. "What do you mean?"

"The Amu-chan I remember was not quiet? Plus you looked like you havn't slept for days..." Kukai looked down at her. "I mean those bags..."

"Maybe I don't want to get sleep..." Amu tensed up, peeved at his bags comment.

"Come on Amu-chan." Kukai smiled at her coyly.

"Okay okay..." Amu gave up. "Tadase and I..."

"Are you guys dating! Finally because I was going to say you guys..." Kukai inquired.

"Actually..." Amu let her head slide down, and she looked sheepishly to the ground. "I kinda broke it off..."

Kukai looked at her. "Wow Amu, I thought you really liked him...I mean you did admit it in front of the school...oh wait is it because you like someone else?" He raised a small eyebrow at her.

"I dont really need a boyfriend or anything." She jumped back to her "cool and spicy" appearance.

"Ah, I know, you like me!? Thats why, your torn, I always was better than Tadase at sports." Kukai winked at her.

Amu blushed. "No that's not it at all!"

"He's only bugging Amu-chan." Daichi laughed with Kukai.

Kukai joked and gave her a small nudge. "Seriously, if you do you should make sure you don't hurt Tadase in the process. He really likes you know."

"I know he does..." Amu's stomach twisted again.

"But if you like someone else, don't give up on your feelings. Sometimes it takes a little push to let that someone else know of your feelings...how do you think I got Utau." Kukai smiled and winked again.

"You and Utau?" Amu repeated wide eyed.

"Yea, I actually told her I liked her... with a little work, I got myself a date." Kukai admitted.

"Wow...you know maybe your right." Amu realized, and smiled.

"That's what I'm here for!" Kukai smiled back. "Got to get in running for the person's heart you know! Otherwise they're going to forget you! Plus I can help you keep Tadase happy too! I dont think he'll ever stop caring for you...even if you like someone else. Were like a family remember, Guardians for life!"

"Your right!" Amu smiled.

"Now about that shopping training?" Kukai smiled.

"Well how about we go get paper...and maybe some stamps and markers..." Miki pitched in.

"Bet I can beat you to the craft store first!" Kukai smiled.

"You probably can...why don't you go ahead..." Amu smiled nervously.

"No way, comon i've trained you better! Lets go Amu!" Kukai grabbed her hand.

"Oh no not again! O_O " Amu yelled as she was rushed off behind Kukai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Night Three...Still No Sleep**

"I think I'll bring the stuff to the garden and lock it up before after hours end." Amu said carrying bags of blue paper, silver pens and little knick knacks to make the invites pretty.

"Go for it!" Kukai smiled. "I'm kinda tired, shopping is not really my thing."

"Are you admitting defeat?" Amu pressed on.

"Never! I did win that race to the store though!" Kukai said triumphantly.

"Thats not fair...you were dragging me behind..." Amu muttered.

"Ha, ha then train harder!" Kukai gave her a thumbs up. "I'll see you guys at the graduation! Good luck Amu-chan!" He smiled before he turned off and left.

Amu finally reached back to the garden just before the five o'clock mark for lock up. She entered the garden and put the invite stuff on the table, ready for the next meeting. She stretched and felt her mood lift a bit after Kukai's chat.

"Amu?"

Amu turned to see Tadase standing there. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'm just putting the supplies here before tomorrow..." Amu tried to act relaxed. She didn't want to hurt Tadase more...she liked him a lot...but she still felt hesitance..and it didn't sit right.

"Oh, these are nice. I'm sure Miki has a good plan." Tadase smiled at the nice looking supplies.

"Probably, she always does." Amu smiled back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure with the Chairman, or Old King that we could use the observatory, and he approved." Tadase smiled.

"Thats great." Amu smiled weakly back. She needed to figure this out like Kukai said. "Tadase...I..."

"Amu..." Tadase started, cutting her off. "I want you to know, I'm not mad at you exactly for yesterday. I did start liking the whole you Amu...but I think I know why you can't completely love me back. I'm trying to be stronger like Kiseki, and I want you to know I want to help you get through it." His face got a little dimmer.

"Tadase I..." Amu was stunned. "I'm sorry...I always admired you. And I think I really do admire you for your strength...you stand in front of the school, you accept so many offers of love from girls, and you stood up to Easter so much. I don't want you to think I dont appriciate you Tadase. Your a King...you really are."

"You think so Amu-chan?" Tadase raised his head.

"I'm sure of it. Thank you Tadase for being there for me." Amu smiled.

"I'll do whatever I can to help. I really do want you to be happy." Tadase smiled back.

"Thanks...I have to go home though, my mom will worry. See you tomorrow King Tadase!" Amu walked off, leaving him with a smile.

"Goodbye Amu-Chan!" Tadase waved her off. "I really do want to help Amu-chan..." Tadase said to himself as he watched her walk away.

* * *

"Ah! Finally home!" Amu went to her room and sat in her desk chair.

"It went good with Tadase Amu-chan!" Ran smiled.

"Yea and he even said he'd help you out!" Su added.

"And he smiled!" Miki added weakly.

"True. I don't really know what he's going to do to help me out though...he's really been nice enough." Amu wondered. "I'm going to get ready for bed..."

"I think she's okay now." Ran whispered.

"But Dia didn't really come out today." Miki noticed.

"I'm here." Dia whispered from the egg.

"Why didn't you come out?" Sa wondered nervously.

"Amu-chan is still questioning her choices. She needs an answer for her heart." Dia whispered.

"I give up." Ran said confused.

"Done!" Amu towel dried her hair and relaxed, leaving the bathroom a while later. "Maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight." Amu went into her bed and snuggled in and fell asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

"Huh?" Amu woke up in the night after she swore she heard a noise. Her head was foggy from sleep. "Maybe I was just dreaming?" She rolled over and closed her eyes...strange...she didn't open the window tonight...and something was breathing...in her bed.

She opened one eye and saw a blue eye staring back at her.

"AGHHHH!" She fell off of her bed.

"You were always such a klutz."

Amu-Chan kreeped over her bed to see, to her surprise Ikuto laying in her bed. "I'm dreaming..."

"You dream of me?" Ikuto smiled.

"It would be a nightmare..." She countered and rose up from the ground.

"Ouch thats harsh, even after I came all this way..."

"You came from Europe to see me? No...no way this is not happening..." Amu stared at him. "How did you get in my room?"

"This cat has thumbs remember." He said smartly.

"Still..." She sat on her bed...she really needed a lock on her window.

"Would you get over here already..." He grabbed the nape of her pjs and pulled her down to the bed.

"You were always all flirting and games..." Amu muttered.

"I told you I wasn't going to be your Prince." Ikuto answered, with a small sigh.

"I..." Amu started. She remembered what she said to Tadase...that he said that she might not need a Prince.

"...But I will always be your cat." He kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Oh!" She let out a small noise from surprise. How did he know...

"Why did you come here anyway..." She crossed her arms.

"Because a little bird told me it would be a good idea..." He shrugged.

"And I ate him." Yoru suddenly popped up smiling from his joke. "Get it? Ha, ha!"

"I don't think you should interrupt..." Ran said crossly as she grabbed Yoru with Miki and Su to drag him away from the two.

"Who was the bird..." Amu was unimpressed.

"Can't say...not supposed to." Ikuto answered.

"You always kept secrets..."

"Adds to my mystery..." He smiled slyly.

Amu felt herself blush a bit.

"So hows Tadase doing?" Ikuto stared at the ceiling of her room.

"He's fine...I think..." Amu didn't want to spend another sleepless night worrying about Tadase...then again with Ikuto in her bed she rarely expected sleep.

"You think? Arn't you his girlfriend?" Ikuto asked with a raised eyebrow. He was glad Yoru wasn't around to blab.

"No...not really..." Amu admitted. "I mean what do you care?"

Ikuto sighed. "When have I not cared..." He rolled over away from her.

"I..I..Ikuto..." Amu felt surprise hit her. "I'm sorry..."

Ikuto moved. "What happened to the bitter Amu-chan I used to know..." She had changed since he had left.

"I'm not sure..." Amu wondered herself.

"Too bad...I kind of liked the fun of it." Ikuto smiled.

"Well maybe things arn't that great for me either? Your gone fulfilling your dreams as a violinist and I'm here trying to figure this all out..." Amu got tense.

"Are you upset because you didn't have me to comfort you?" Ikuto hugged her close to him.

"Ikuto...when you told me you loved me did you actually mean it..." Amu bit her lip nervously.

Ikuto's eyes went wide. So that's what he was talking about. He whispered in her ear...

"Why wouldn't I mean it?"

* * *

_**I really hope now this clarifies the plot ; sure Amu is still wandering between Tadase and Ikuto but I have a lot more to add to it. Now that Ikuto is back, Amu has two options...will she find herself back in the supportive arms of Tadase whose come to love her through strength? Or will she go for the cat whose sat on the back-burner?**_

_**Thank you to the reviewers and the readers! I appreciate the praise i got from my first two and I will eagerly take pointers or speculations! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The "Cross"-path of the Rivals**

Amu stared blankly at him. "...well how was I supposed to know? You always were such a pervert..."

Ikuto smiled. "Oh and I'm not now...does that mean you enjoy our bedtime fun?"

Amu's face started to get red. "Bedtime fun? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM IKUTO?"

"A cute girl who needs to learn to stop falling off of beds." Ikuto teased.

"How can I take you seriously if you always tease me..." Amu complained looking cross. Maybe she had really messed up with Tadase...I mean now...Ikuto couldn't possibly be the answer.

"It's fun." Ikuto shrugged. "Plus it's been almost a year...I've been waiting you know."

"Waiting?" Amu asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Ikuto looked at her as he placed himself over her.

"Whaaa...wha...wha?" She felt his eyes get deeper and darker.

"I was waiting for you to grow up..." Ikuto kissed her again, this time closer to her mouth, but still on her cheek. "I'll be around now, don't forget me." He whispered into her ear, as it caused a shiver up her spine.

This time she didn't need to tell him to leave...he did. He character changed with Yoru and pounced out of the window the same way he'd probably came in.

Amu layed in shock and felt the rush of the midnight air put her to a sleepy daze. Now she had two boys looking out for her; Tadase and Ikuto...once again she was going no where with this. She felt her eyelids get heavy and sunk back into her sleep.

* * *

Amu woke in the morning earlier than she'd planned. It was a Saturday and she thought she'd get more sleep and sleep in, until she remembered what happened last night. She looked to her left and there remained no cat like boy. Maybe it was a dream? Maybe she was so worried about Tadase that she'd made it all up in her head...then again why would she dream about Ikuto...sure he'd said he loved her...but...?

She looked to the window and noticed it was closed again. See, it probably was a dream. She got up out of bed and went to see it, just to be sure. Thats when she noticed something different...a cross necklace holding the window panels closed. Ikuto had created a sort of lock for her window. She instinctively took off the necklace before anyone could notice it and stared at it.

...So Ikuto really was back? But how did he know ? Somehow everything was coming back together...

* * *

"Morning Amu-chan!" Yaya smiled as Amu and the rest of them met on the Saturday morning to make the invites.

Amu smiled back and noticed how different everyone looked in their own clothes.

"You look better today Amu-chan." Nagi smiled.

"I...I do?" Amu asked.

"Your glowing." Rima added, remaining pokerfaced.

Tadase looked at her strangely before returning the smile.

"Heh, heh. Who knows?" Amu shrugged and sat down.

"Here, are the designs!" Miki spoke up as she placed a piece of paper that mimicked the invite. A starry sky with the words "An Invitation to A Graduation to Remember."

"It's beautiful Miki!" Nagi congradulated.

"Thank you Nagi-chan!" Miki replied.

"Let's get started then!" Tadase went to grab a silver pen at the same time Amu reached for one.

"Opps! Sorry!" Amu smiled. But Tadase hadn't really minded, he had noticed the black cross charm Amu had wrapped around her wrist, higher up so only when she reached could it be seen under her long sleeved shirt.

"...Its okay!" Tadase finally answered, as Amu took her hand back and it disappeared just as soon under her shirt.

Amu went to work. Luckily Miki was happy to give pointers to them...if not too happy. Eventually she even forced Amu into a character change, and Amu had easily completed most of them, while the others finished off the rest, trying to invite most of everyone in their graduating class plus some.

"Done!" Yaya cheered.

"That was exhausting." Amu relaxed. Miki had really put her to work, as she gave her a small glare.

"At least they look romantic and wonderful." Nagi smiled.

"Romantic?" Amu asked.

"Stars in the sky, even in the day light. The observatory is kind of romantic. I'd kind of think you had romance on your mind Amu-chan." Nagi smiled.

Amu wondered...had she had romance on her mind when she suggested it? She just thought it was a good suggestion?

"We'll send them out in Monday morning in class, so everyone will be there! I think we deserve a day off tomorrow! Good day everyone!" Tadase smiled, releasing them as if he was a true King.

Amu had started to notice how everyone seemed more grown up. Tadase had grown since she'd first been introduced to him, and seemed less childish and more noble. Nagi was always wise beyond his years and gave good advice...but somehow seemed more...manly? Yaya was still young but she was acting less childish...sometimes...and I Rima was showing more warmth to everyone, and had even surpassed Yaya now a bit in height.

"Bye!" Everyone called off, as they all started to walk home.

Tadase lingered behind. He'd known that they hadn't been the only people at the meeting.

"So you did come back?" Tadase said out to an otherwise seemingly empty room.

"Isn't that what you wanted? You missed your big brother?" A dark shape jumped down from the top of the rafters of the greenhouse like room. Ikuto smiled.

"You know why I had called you..and you're not my big brother." Tadase bit his tongue trying to hold back his annoyance.

"I don't know. Amu-chan is really not so sure. I think she's still a child." Ikuto shrugged.

"She has grown up. She's become more than just Amu-chan! She's accepted all of her Guardians and grown ! We all have." Tadase yelled to Ikuto . He got on his nerves so easily.

"She did seem less bitter last night..." Ikuto chuckled, as his cat ears twitched.

"I dont want to hear about it..." Tadase tried to suppress his anger. He didn't really like to hear what Ikuto happened to do with Amu-chan.

"Still I'm not sure she's really not all for her Prince." Ikuto shrugged. Amu-chan still really had denied most of his advances. So what that it was in his nature to flirt and tease a little?

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Tadase turned away.

"Why? Did she buy a cat or something today?" Ikuto smiled coyly at his own tease.

"...no. She was wearing your necklace around her wrist." Tadase muttered.

Ikuto's eyes opened a bit. He'd left it there after she'd complained of her window having no lock. He'd thought it would bug her more than anything, and was surprised she hadn't chucked it out of her window when she saw it.

"Still little Prince, dont give up yet...Amu-chan is still fair game." Ikuto teased, smiling now that he knew Amu did care a bit for him.

"Prince?" Tadase repeated as his Prince character came over, as Ikuto slyly pounced up and away leaving Tadase to struggle with his world dominating ego.

* * *

_**A Cat in the bed, and A Prince helping fulfill her wish, but is love really as easy as this? With drama ahead, and a klutzy disaster, can a heart find its answers without breaking faster?**_

More drama and romance and playful Kitty flirting in the next few chapters, and of course the now angry Prince might just regret his decision to call back Ikuto into their lives. Hope readers are enjoying it! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Pesky Stray **

Amu was walking home. It was only mid-day and she found it strange that already they were starting to go their own ways. They didn't have any X-eggs to save, most people weren't really in too much danger of that happening with Easter gone. Still...she pulled up her sleeve and looked at Ikuto's necklace. It was not something she was about to wear in public...but still...did Ikuto really tie it up for her because she said she wanted a lock?

...No...let's be real he probably wanted to bug her, so she'd have a reminder that he'd invaded her window one too many times. -_-

"Ah so you kept it?"

Amu turned around to see Ikuto staring over her at his necklace.

"I...I...only didn't want my mother to find it. I didn't want your precious boy-jewelry to get lost." Amu defended with sarcasm.

"Well at least now that you took it off I can visit you again tonight..." He whispered into her ear.

Her face went blush. "I never said you could come back!"

"But you took the lock off your window...so clearly you wanted me to come back." Ikuto smiled at her.

"But...I...thats..." She stuttered for words. That hadn't been her intentions...had it?

"I mean if you want I can just go back to Europe..." He shrugged and started to turn away.

"You're going back?" Amu asked.

"I don't know. I had my claim to fame for a while...but it's not the same when you can't sneak through peoples windows at night." His sly smile widened.

"...Ahem...Maybe I will put a lock on my window..." Amu retorted trying to hide her still slightly blushing face.

"Actually Utau stayed...so I already told my father I might stay here. Get myself a place eventually..." He shrugged, satisfied with Amu's look of annoyance mixed with a blush.

"You don't have a place?" Amu asked.

"Nope. We're like Ally cats!" Yoru said, too cheerfully.

"You can't sleep out on the streets? You'll get sick! What if someone tries to mug you?" Amu looked at Ikuto like he had five heads, worried.

"Mug me? Did you forget Amu-chan? I can still character change..." Ikuto's eyes widened and he smiled. "Well then I'll have to stay with you, you don't want me to sleep on the cold hard ground do you, if you're so worried?"

"Well..." Amu started. Ikuto really was good at guilt tripping her into these slumber parties with him.

"I'll be there tonight then. You can count on it." Ikuto tapped her on the head, like she was a child.

"Who said that I you were coming tonight?" Amu defended. "And I'm not a child anymore."

Ikuto looked at her. She still had the innocence of a child, but she had grown a bit. She was a little taller, and she had filled out a small bit but still... Amu-chan was Amu-chan. She might be going into high school...maybe she had grown up a bit. In that case...

"Okay then I'll come over now...If you can't wait at least until tonight." Ikuto whispered into her ear, quickly character changed and took Amu up in his arms and pounced off in the direction of her house.

Amu looked up at him shocked. Why did Ikuto suddenly get so possessive? I mean sure it was still games and teasing, but why was he so confident that Amu didn't like Tadase. I mean she still wondered if she did herself...

Ikuto pounced through her window with ease and un-character changed. Yoru stretched and smiled widely. "Home sweet home!"

"This is not your home!" Amu jumped out of Ikuto's arms and defended her room.

"If this is where we sleep...it kind of is." Ikuto said jumping onto her bed.

"_Amu!" _

"My mom..." Amu's face dropped.

"Darling I..." Midori entered the room only to see a blue haired boy sitting on Amu's bed as Amu was putting away her school work. "...I didn't know you had Ikuto over..."

"I was just walking her back from school." Ikuto bowed slightly.

"Oh how nice of you! I didn't know you had a boyfriend Amu!" Midori's face lifted.

"He..He's not my boyfriend." Amu said stunned. Ikuto chuckled. "He's actually leaving right now!" Amu said pushing him through her bedroom door.

Ikuto shrugged and left the room, a little offended.

"Amu come down soon for dinner. You really shouldn't be too mean to your friends." She scolded lightly before she went downstairs. Amu sighed heavily and followed.

Yoru had stayed in the room the whole time. "Shoot now I have to go find where Ikuto went..." Yoru rised up from beside the bed. On his way out he spotted something on Amu's dresser. He took it before he left.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" Yoru flew down the street looking for Ikuto until he found the blue hair he was looking for. "Didn't you wonder where I went?"

"You wander a lot." Ikuto shrugged.

"Are you really going to sleep outside tonight?" Yoru asked.

"Nah, I'll go back later. I'm not going to give Amu satisfaction that easily." Ikuto shrugged laying on the grass.

"Oh, oh look what I found in Amu's room!" Yoru held up a black heart clip.

"So?" Ikuto rolled over. He recalled the heart clip...it was the one Tadase had given to Amu right before he intruded and shared that ice cream with her. He laughed a bit to himself.

"Isn't this what Tadase gave to her? Maybe she still likes Tadase because he gave her a gift!" Yoru speculated playing with the clip.

Ikuto wondered for a moment. Tadase hadn't been very happy with him, even though he was the one you called him back to Japan. Tadase still did like Amu he was sure of it. Ikuto rolled over and got up.

"Where are you going Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

"Where I want to. You know your going to have to give that back to Amu-chan when we go back?" Ikuto walked away.

"But..but..." Yoru's face dropped recalling Amu's scary self she became when she chased him down.

"You did it to yourself." Ikuto smiled to himself as he toned out Yoru's protests.

* * *

_Purpledancer69: So im going back to da school soon, so I might get a few more updates in. Havn't got of a lot of reviews but I'll take what I get! This is my first Shugo Chara fic so let me know how im doing? Thnxxx :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Warming Up, and Cooling Down**

"So Amu darling, I didn't know you and Ikuto had a thing?" Her mother smiled at dinner.

"WHAT?" Her father almost choked on his food.

"We dont..." Amu muttered. If only they knew they'd been having sleepovers for two years now.

"What about the pwetty prince? Tada?" Ami asked innocently.

"Tada too?" Her father looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"It's Tadase, and no I am not dating Tadase either. Boys are so complicated anyway." She put on her cool and spicy facade but she was being kind of truthful. "I'm done dinner. I'm going to bed soon."

She wiped her plate, and left to her room. Man did she just need to relax...she never got a break.

"Have a good dinner?"

Amu nearly jumped out of her skin, as she saw Ikuto sitting on her bed.

"Didn't you leave earlier?!"

"I told you I was sleeping over. You did invite me."

"...I should have known. I'm going to shower..." She rolled her eyes. Arguing with him was hopeless.

He watched her leave. He also watched as Yoru carefully placed the barrette back on her dresser where he found it.

"Your sly." Ikuto said to him.

"I dont want to get reemed out- nya!" Yoru defended.

"Whatever." Ikuto layed down. Her room always kind of had the dull sent of strawberries or some kind of sweet fruity scent. He wondered what kind of perfume she wore...if she even wore perfume...she was still kind of a kid.

Amu finished her shower and picked out a pair of pjs and returned to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Ikuto already laying on her bed.

"Did you ever think that you should sleep on the floor?"

"The floor is cold. Do you really treat all your guests this nicely?" Ikuto complained.

"You've really been my only guest." Amu admitted, gritting her teeth. "Because of you I have to wear a bra to bed.

"Then by now you should be treating me extra special..." Ikuto gave a sly grin. "And what do you need to wear a bra for? You could just take it off I wouldn't mind."

Amu blushed. "Would you quit it!" She went over to her bag and an invite to her grad fell out.

"These are cute." Ikuto snatched it and landed nimbly back on her bed. "Am I invited?"

"Why would we invite you?" Amu asked.

"Well this one is for my sister so..." Ikuto said kind of offended.

"Well she's seeing Kukai so..." Amu admitted, snatching it back.

"Does that mean I have to be dating one of the guardians to come?" Ikuto asked.

"Well..." Amu wondered where he was going with this.

"Then..." He snatched the back of her pjs and pulled her to the bed. "...Why don't I go with you?"

"What?!" Amu said wide eyed. "I...I...I'm not going with anyone."

"Well that's awfully lonely...still sometimes being lonely is better." Ikuto felt his eyes shade over.

Amu wondered if she'd offended him. It was hard for her to accept any feelings for Ikuto...he was a rebellious boy and she didn't really go for that...even though she kind of came of that way at times too...and in a way...she wanted to.

"You must have someone you want to be around..." She turned to look at him.

"I do...you..." He admitted.

Amu felt the urge to push him off, but for a second thought. I mean he was always in her room...and he disliked Tadase and most of the others...and his sister was nicer now but she was living her own life...plus she did get kind of possessive.

He waited for a hit, or a push or a complaint but instead she remained quiet and just stared at him. "Goodnight." She said and rolled over.

He grinned. She didn't persist...He took this opertunity to push himself closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She grumbled. "Too far..."

"You're nice and warm..." He persisted. She swore she heard him almost purr. She was about to yell when she heard him do something of a snore...great he was sleeping already. She moved her head turning back to the front facing the wall. What would Tadase think? Ikuto and her were...sleeping in the same bed again? She felt an urge to shove him off, but wondered...if he really was that lonely...

* * *

She woke up in the morning and turned around to see Ikuto had already left. Strange...normally he overstays his welcome...she got up and yawned. She went to go get dressed and pulled off her pj shirt and went to pull on a tank top when she noticed that Ikuto's necklace was gone on her wrist...

But instead was a black and silver bracelet, with charms hanging from the links...a heart...a club...a diamond...and a spade and little spikes decorating between. She felt herself blush...did Ikuto really give her this? It really wasn't in his nature to be so kind...

She went downstairs and decided to go for a walk...maybe she'd go get him some of those fish snacks he liked so much. Great now he had her getting him gifts too...she sighed. She didn't feel like waking Ran and them...it was too early. So she left and went for a walk.

She walked for a while and finally got to the downtown area. She saw the market up ahead and started to quicken her pace. She yawned...she should have just gone back to bed. She went to walk forward and felt her shoe get stuck on something and started to fall. "Aghhh..."

"Amu-chan!"

She looked up and saw that Tadase had caught her. "Thanks!" She dusted herself off.

"Why are you out this morning?" Tadase smiled.

"Uhm...getting some snacks...or groceries...how about you?" Amu noticed he was still holding her hand from catching her.

"Oh, I had to go run and errand for my mom..." Tadase admitted, and then noticed he still held her hand. He looked down at it and let it go, but noticed the charm bracelet on it. "Who got you that Amu-chan? It's nice, it suits you!"

"Well...uhm..." Amu-chan felt herself struggle to tell Tadase it was Ikuto.

Tadase looked at her and notice her struggle. "Was it Ikuto?"

"H..How did you know?" Amu was stunned.

"Just a feeling... I heard he was back in town. Doesn't really seem like him to do that kind of stuff..." Tadase was trying to suppress his jealousy.

"Yea...he's kind of weird that way." Amu didn't like talking about this with Tadase. "I'm sure it meant nothing though...he's always acting weird!" She tried to brush it off and smiled at him.

"Well it was nice seeing you Amu-chan! See you tomorrow at school!" Tadase said and walked away.

"GAH! Why is everything so hard! I hate seeing Tadase sad...I hope I didn't..." She looked down at the bracelet. Ikuto really was being strange...

She shrugged and went into the store and bought Ikuto's gift...boys liked food right? Plus if he didn't have a house he probably didn't have a lot of food anyway...

She left the store with two...one for Yoru and one for Ikuto and left down the street back to her house, head busy once again with her love predicament.


	10. Chapter 10

_So I havn't been getting many reviews and I'm wondering if they're is something I could improve on or something people don't like about my story? But woe is me, I am self-conscious about my writing...if people are enjoying it than yay! Either way expect a bit more Amu x Ikuto for a bit, until we get through this sleepover bit!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Debt to Owe and A Heart to Break**

Amu was walking home but her mind was else where. Tadase was totally upset about Ikuto's gift...and now...now she just felt guilty...but what should she feel guilty for? Getting a gift? She never felt guilty for Tadase's hair clip gift...but Ikuto never really showed his feelings if the gift had offended him...not to mention she'd ended up in his arms anyway. He liked his chocolate ice-cream that's for sure... She looked down at her bracelet. It was her...edgy...black with silver charms...but delicate. And it had...all of the...

"Watch out!"

"Umph!" Amu felt the wind knocked out of her as she was pushed forward, being held by someone. She caught her breathe only for a moment, when the stranger and her hit the ground suddenly from impact.

"What were you thinking Amu-chan?" A voice groaned.

Was it really? Amu looked up to see Ikuto and his kitty ears sticking up as he got up from the ground. He looked down at her and helped her up with his grip on her arm.

"I...I was...uh..." Amu said suddenly. She didn't even know what happened.

"Crossing the street without looking...honestly sometimes I think you want to get killed." Ikuto looked down at her, he had felt protective of her, somehow Amu-chan wouldn't look as cute smushed under a car.

Amu was speechless until... "Oh no!" She looked down to see that they had in fact landed on the fish pastries she had bought.

"Amu-chan you really are a pest sometimes." Ikuto sighed.

"I...they're...broke." She held them up to him.

"Huh?" Ikuto stared at the bag.

"I was going to get you some food...I figured since you didn't have a place to stay you'd be hungry..." Amu explained...that and a thank you for the bracelet but he didn't have to know that.

"So you really do care." He took it and patted her on the head, teasing her with a sly smile.

"I hate when you do that!" She complained.

"Broken or not I don't mind." He shrugged and took a small piece out. Suddenly his arm tensed.

"What's wrong?" Amu noticed his sudden change.

"Nothing...a little sore from impact." He muttered. His ears twitch.

"You're ears twitch when you lie. You're hurt!" Amu said as she noticed the small rip on his shirt on his shoulder.

He walked up close to her, "I guess your going to have to just nurse me back to health." He said it so seductively it sent a shiver up Amu's spine.

"Pervert." Amu started to walk away. "You're going to need to do something about it...so either come to my house and fix it or go to the hospital."

Ikuto followed behind. Amu was acting strange...she was showing more concern than normal...maybe his gift last night had helped a bit. He hated to admit it but Yoru was right...Tadase did care enough to buy her a gift...and if he wanted Amu maybe he had to step up...still the prince thing wasn't his character. He shrugged and followed her until she got to her front door...he used the window. He hated to admit it but his shoulder really was hurting. He character changed quickly back.

"Do you mind if I eat the rest?" Yoru was already scouting the food.

"Don't care." Ikuto shrugged. He leaned on Amu's wall, and took off his shirt...he tried to touch his shoulder...blood.

"Okay mom! Nope just a little scratch from on the way home... Yes mom, I tripped again!" Amu argued entering her room. She saw Ikuto with his shirt off.

"Jeez is this another one of your perverted attempts!" She chucked the bandage roll at his head.

"Ouch!" He said as it bounced off weakly. "How do you expect to nurse me if you cant get at my shoulder..."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed. He sat down on it beside her.

"...Or did you want to rip in off yourself?"

She hit him on the side of the head. "Pass me the bandage...Ikuto your bleeding!?"

"So? What's it matter?" He shrugged, and rested his head on his knee. "If you weren't so damn klutzy maybe I would have less injuries..."

"...well you don't have to save me all the time."

"You'd be dead by now." He said cynically. "Ouch."

"Sorry." She said and taped the bandage on. "You can put your shirt on now."

"Nah, I'll leave it off...It's ripped anyway." He smiled.

Amu groaned with annoyance. Still it was strange to see Ikuto with his shirt off...his muscles were a lot more toned than Tadase ...still they were divided by three years.

"I see your wearing the bracelet." He mentioned as non-chalantly as he could.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Amu blushed slightly but hid it hiding her face downwards.

"I don't know, I thought it was more likely for you to let it collect dust on your dresser." He didn't mean to reference Tadase's gift but he let it slide.

"I.." She felt speachless. She never wore Tadase's gift because it was sentimental...or more that something more edgy was more her style. Actually Ikuto's gift had more to do with who she was than Tadase's...the small spikes hanging between the charms...all having to do with her characters.

"Plus I wanted my necklace back." Ikuto filled the void, he didn't want to offend her. Amu noticed it was the only thing that dressed his upper body.

"Well your bandaged now so you can go..." Amu said.

"Why? I only just got here...plus is this the thanks I get for saving your life?" Ikuto raised his face closer to hers.

"Apparently crushed pastries arn't enough." Amu felt a guilt for landing on them, she blushed a bit from his closeness. Ikuto caught on.

"Then make it enough." He said and bit her ear like he had once done in the ally way. His hair brushed onto her cheek and made her shiver...soft again...like a cat.

"Stop it...I have to go get dinner soon. I'll bring you up something since Yoru ate all your food." She left to leave and hesitantly felt the temperature drop as she left beside Ikuto's body. She felt guilty now times two...she owed Ikuto and Tadase was hurt...maybe that's all she was...cold.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Love Triangle**

"I got you some food..." Amu entered her bedroom and saw Ikuto once gain on her bed.

"Thanks." He caught the package of crackers and apple soon after.

"So why did you get me this bracelet anyway?"

"I don't know...I just kind of saw it and thought of you." He looked down at the food and opened the crackers. "It was no biggie."

"Uhm...well thanks..."

He popped a cracker in his mouth. "No problem"

"Uhm...I'm going to have a bath." She didn't know why she felt the need to announce it. Miki, Su and Ran followed her in after watching most of their encounter. She entered the adjoining bathroom and ran the bath and got in.

Ikuto noticed her sudden low mood. He went to the door and pressed his ear at the door.

"Sneaky Ikuto!" Yuro came over an laughed. "Let me hear."

"Go away." Ikuto swatted Yuro and listened

"Sigh..." Amu felt herself sink into the bubbles.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Tadase is upset because I'm around Ikuto...he saw the bracelet today and I could just tell..."

"But it is a nice bracelet!" Su grabbed it off of the counter.

"Yea it does fit me...but Ikuto is..its just hard to say. I know I liked Tadase, and he's sweet but he's almost too perfect. Ikuto...I just can't tell." She lowered her face.

"But you like them both." Miki concluded.

"Mhm..." She concluded. It was hard to actually say...a muttered mhm was all she could vocalize. She got out of the tub and sighed and got read, and took out a bottle of milk she had ready on the counter. She opened the door and hit something.

"Ow..."

"IKUTO?! Were you spying? You even have a bloody nose? You pervert!" She wacked him in the head.

"I have a bloody nose because you hit me with the door..." He muttered and walked over and grabbed another piece of bandage. "And I already told you...milk doesn't make them bigger." He curled up on her bed. She noticed how much he looked like a cat...if only he'd stay at the foot of her bed.

She growled, sighed and walked over. She sat on the side of the bed.

"I guess I really was the boy who cried wolf..." Ikuto muttered.

"I don't get what you mean by that..." Amu turned her head to the see the back of Ikuto's on the pillow.

"Your so naive. I flirted with you too much and now when I tell you that I love you...you don't believe me..." He said it quietly.

Amu was stunned. She'd never thought he was truly that serious...even though he'd said it it was kind of always a game.

"But I guess...that's just who I am." He flipped over on the bed to face her, his eyes closed. He opened one eye, and grabbed her arm. "But now that I have two injuries and no shirt...I need someone to keep me warm."

"Gah!" Amu yelled as she was pulled down to the bed beside him. "Well that lasted long..." She muttered as he was back to his flirting. She really had to figure out this stuff...and soon...

She woke up to an alarm and got dressed for school .

"I forgot how cute you look in that uniform."

"Shut it Ikuto."

"Whatever. I'm going out today...I don't know when I'll be back. Say hi to Tadase for me." He pounced out the window with his tail following.

Amu watched him land on his feet before disappearing in the houses. She sighed and went downstairs and left for school .

When she got there all of the guardians were already passing out the invites in the courtyard.

"Morning Amu-chan!" Yaya said, as she eagerly passed out the invites.

"Morning!" Amu took hers out and started to pass hers out.

"We thought we'd start to pass out the invites before class started." Nagi smiled.

Amu nodded. She handed most of them out, but Rima had been staring at her. Rima noticed Amu was in a dull mood.

When Lunch came around Rima pulled her off to the side.

"Not that I really care, but what is wrong Amu-chan?" Rima asked.

"Nothing!" Amu faked a smiled. Rima gave her an unimpressed look. "Okay, okay...Rima, have you ever had love problems..."

"Not really...but my parents have had councilors for their problems before..."

"Oh...sorry."

"Why, what's the problem Amu-chan?" Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Im...kind of stuck in a love triangle and I don't know what to do..." Amu blushed a bit.

"I thought you were with Tadase...but be with who you love obviously..." Rima said as if it was obvious.

"Uhm.."

"Who of the two spends the most time with you?"

"Uh..."

"Who seems to know who you really are?"

"Well..."

"Who's been there for you the longest?"

"Wow Rima you know a lot."

"Sometimes I go to my parent's counseling...its kind of like a free show." She said almost too cynically.

"What about you Rima? Do you love anyone?"

Rima felt a small blush go to her face. "Maybe..." Her eyes quickly caught Nagihiko, who was with Yaya eating lunch. "Anyway figure it out Amu-chan, nobody likes you when your depressed."

Amu sat and thought about the questions. She'd need to really think them through.

"Hi Amu-chan."

She turned to see Tadase, and she smiled nervously.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" He asked.

"Oh Rima-chan just left!" She explained quickly.

"Oh I see. So how was your weekend?" Tadase smiled.

"Oh...good I guess." No it was complicated and confusing.

"So are you taking anyone to the party?"

Amu stared wide eyed at Tadase. "N-No. Not yet..."

"Ah," He said. "Well Amu-chan..."

She waited for his next words.

"...I'm sure you'll find someone who wants to go with you." He smiled and patted her hand. "See you around Amu-chan!"

Amu felt speechless...maybe she'd just go home early today...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Sweet Melody, A Broken Heart, and Shopping Therapy**

Amu-chan left school early. The nurse said she looked sick and she felt it. Her stomach was curdling...Tadase understood that Ikuto was always the lonely one...but Amu wanted to help Ikuto as much as he was annoying...he was strong. But then...did Ikuto understood Tadase? How he wanted to be strong? He always felt like the little brother and weaker. And here she was, in between what she felt was a rivalry over her. She didn't want to start another fight between them...

"I still don't know what to do..." Amu wondered aloud. "Why can't I just use my heart and figure it out..."

"Oh Amu-chan..." Ran sympathized.

"Maybe your thinking too much..." Miki said.

"How can I not think?" Amu said, when suddenly she heard a soft melody. She recognized it and moved around to the open area of the park on her way home to see Ikuto a bit off, playing his violin.

"Why don't we go say hello?" Su said.

"Shh...let's just listen." Amu sat behind a tree and close her eyes, pushing her guardians down with her.

"Your music is as good as ever, -nya!" Yoru cheered.

Ikuto suddenly stopped. "It could be better..."

"Wha?" Yoru was confused. "Why don't you just go back to Europe and improve more Ikuto-chan- nya?"

"Because...there was always something that improved me here." Ikuto sat down and faced the open area of the field, puting his hands behind his head reclining.

"What? Nya?'"

"Amu-chan. Said I'd make her fall in love with me...guess theres somethings a cat can't do."

Amu's eyes widened. She sat quietly and listened.

"What do you mean?" Yoru was always a clueless cat, Ikuto gave a small laugh.

"I don't know. She was the one that saved me from being the Death Rebel...I guess I'd just have to stick around and make sure she doesn't get in trouble."

"You're too nice Ikuto..you've changed! Tadase doesn't stand a chance now!" Yoru said.

"Tadase is the one who invited me here remember...he think's I'm what she wants, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me."

Amu felt a small gasp escape her lips. Tadase was the one who told Ikuto to come back to Japan? And Ikuto was here to try to make her happy?

"...I guess I could go back to Europe eh?" Ikuto speculated, openly to Yoru.

"Love is confusing..." Yoru stuck his tongue out.

"...Get my freedom...become the Seven Seas Treasure kind of guy I really am." Ikuto continued.

"But then your not transforming with me-nya..."

"It doesn't matter...I couldn't anyway..."

"Why?"

"I don't have my treasure..."

"What's your treasure?"

"...Amu. So I'll always be a stray cat anyway." He got up to leave, and left the park.

Amu sat there quietly. She felt speechless...and now it was almost time for school to end so she'd better go home. She pushed herself up and walked home in silence...she didn't feel like talking to her Guardians at the moment.

"Amu-chan!"

Amu turned to see Rima in a limo pulling up beside her.

"The teacher said you wen't home sick...more like love sick...didn't you figure out your problems yet?"

"...No Rima-chan...it's really complicated I - "

"Well would some graduation party dress shopping help? I need a dress...and you probably do to so get in."

"Well I don't know if I..."

"Amu-chan." She didn't look impressed.

"Okay, okay..." Amu got into the limo and awkwardly sat in it. It was strange to be in a limo; seats on each side, and way out of her league.

"I know a little shop we can go to. You better get happy Amu-chan."

"I'll try." Amu gave a smile. "So how far is this shop?"

"Not far." Rima looked out the window.

Ten minutes later Amu noticed that they were downtown. "Where are we going Rima-chan?"

"Here Madam."

"Thank you." Rima opened the door and Amu-chan looked at the boutique. "Lolita's Dress Shop".

"Let's go." Rima dragged Amu to the door and Amu nearly had a heart attack twice: once when she saw all of the dresses, and a second when she prices.

"Uhm Rima-chan?" She said.

"Oh cut it out. I'm paying for it clearly...my mother gave me enough for two dresses...but I only need one so ... cheer up Amu-chan."

"Awh Rima-chan!"

"I can change my mind you know...now try these on."

An hour later, Amu was trying her last dress on.

"This better be it Amu-chan..." Rima had already chose a peach colored one, with yellow frill underneath, semi-reminiscent of her clown attire as her character.

"I don't know what do you think?" Amu stepped out in a semi-sparkly bright pink dress with black and pale pink layers underneath. It was strapless and had a black band around the waste and flared out at the bottom and went to her knees.

"You're getting it." Rima nodded.

"You sure its expensive?" Amu liked it a lot, it fit her with the black and pink...but was kind of pretty and edgy.

"Yea I'm getting it." Rima agreed.

A little while later they returned to Amu-chan's house.

"Thanks Rima-chan!" Amu waved getting out of the limo, with her bag.

"Just don't come to school sad tomorrow." Rima smiled a bit, and left.

Amu felt herself smile. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Moment of Clarity**

Amu went inside, and went upstairs. Her mind wasn't empty of worries, but now that she had a dress...something about it made her happy...or maybe it was the fact that Rima cared. She opened her door and looked around...something was wrong.

She opened her closet and hung her dress up. She felt an urge to lift up the sheets on her bed...nothing.

Ikuto hadn't come. Chances are he was on his way back to Europe.

She sighed and jumped on her bed. Maybe she just wasn't supposed to be with anyone. Kukai was with Utau...Rima liked Nagihiko, it was pretty clear...Yaya...well was Yaya...and Tadase...well Tadase and Ikuto were part of the problem.

She looked at her dress hanging up. Well...at least she had graduation tomorrow. She took a long shower and went to bed...dinner didn't feel like an option at this point.

She fell asleep almost instantaneously and felt her mind overcome her dreams.

Flashing images of Ikuto and Tadase clouded them, while Rima narrated it all

_"Who of the two spends the most time with you?"_

_"Who seems to know who you really are?"_

_"Who's been there for you the longest?"_

_...but be with who you love obviously..._

Amu woke up with a start. Those questions...she had almost forgot that Rima had helped her earlier! She got up and walked over to her desk and sat down.

"*Yawn* Amu-chan what are you doing up?" Ran said with closed tired eyes.

"Shh. I have to write this down." She scribbled the questions down.

"Leave this to me." Mikki yawned, and Ran nodded and went back in her shell.

"_Who of the two spends the most time with you?"_

Amu looked at the question. Well Tadase was in her class at school and they saw each other over the holidays but ... lately it had kind of been Ikuto? Only because he came back...which reminded her...he'd left his career in Europe to come back here? For her? She felt her cheeks grow red. She didn't deserve this. She sighed...she didn't get far on that one. Okay next question...

"_Who seems to know who you really are?"_

...Well Tadase did know her...I mean he told her he'd grown fond of her past Amulet Heart. Amulet Heart was kind of her go to with Ran...but it took him a while to realize that. Ikuto...well Ikuto...never really chose a guardian to favor. He'd just always flirted with her, even as his enemy...even though he never felt like an enemy... She looked over to the bracelet sitting with the heart clip...Her heart started beating faster as she somehow maybe felt a little closer to her answer.

"_Who's been there for you the longest?"_

...Tadase took a while to warm up to her... he'd first used his dog as a cute excuse...but a surprising reason why not to love her. It was a little juvanile but admirable. Then he liked Amulet fortune so he'd never really come around to just see her. Eventually towards the end he was there a lot for her... it was Tadase and Ikuto took it upon themselves to protect her more than anyone. Ikuto...well Ikuto had basically saved her from the first time she fell off of a ledge, and had hung around since...Yoru had a lot to do with it too...and lately...well lately...Ikuto..._*Yawn*_...Amu felt her eyes close and she rested her head on her desk. Miki had seen her the whole time...and looked over to the page...she patted Amu-chan on the head and saw that underneath Amu had written the last question down...

"Be with who you love...who do I love?"

Her hand held a pencil that had made one line. One line that could be the start of a T or the beginning of an I ...Mikki smiled. Amu-chan would figure it out..she always did.

* * *

Amu-chan got up the next morning and stretched from a rather uncomfortable sleep on her desk chair. She looked down at her paper hard. Her head was still confused...but somehow a fog was lifted a bit...her heart kept beating faster with every answer she found. Then she remembered...

"SHOOT ITS GRADUATION DAY!" She stood up and knocked over her chair.

"Amu-chan hurry!" Ran, Mikki and Su cheered. Dia poked her head out of the egg, and smiled.

She wore her uniform and grabbed her cap and gown from her closet. She brushed her teeth and did her hair and styled it typically. She looked on her desk and grabbed Ikuto's bracelet, and her books and ran downstairs.

"SURPRISE!" Her family said, as they popped streamers.

"My baby girl is graduating!" Her father sung out, almost in tears.

"We'll be coming to watch today!" Her mother said cheerfully and proud.

"It's not a big deal...I'm only graduating grade school..." Amu shrugged. Sometimes...her parents were too much.

Ami-chan looked at her with big round eyes. "Amu-chan going to be a big gwirl now!"

Amu smiled. She didn't feel older...or more adult...but I guess she was...she was going to high school...to decide her future. Her guardians didn't really reveal her future aspiration because she wasn't too clear yet...but I guess she had her options...She grabbed a lunch and walked out.

* * *

"You ready Amu?" Rima looked at her as they were almost ready for their graduation.

"I'm not sure..." Amu said. "I think I know but I'm still not sure..."

"If you want to graduate?" Rima asked warily.

"Oh...that...no...no..." Amu said.

Rima looked at her confused. "What's the problem now? I told you to be happy today and you didn't listen...even after I got you your dress. "

"Sorry...Its just..." Amu looked around. Ikuto hadn't shown up last night...he hadn't shown up this morning...maybe he did go back to Europe. "I think someone might have left...and I'm worried they might not show."

Rima questioned her with a look.

Amu sighed and sat down in her spot in line on a chair. She hadn't seen Tadase much this morning, Ikuto was gone, and her heart was wavering sides...she looked at her bracelet and played with the charms absent mindedly.

"What's wrong with Amu?" Nagi and Tadase walked over.

"She said she's afraid someone might have left...and they won't show today..." Rima shrugged, neutral face and all.

Tadase looked at her. He'd had a growing rock in his stomach from the day Amu had told him she wasn't sure she loved him. He'd known Ikuto had always flirted with her...but Amu had been the only one who'd tried to understand Ikuto...he'd made the mistake of thinking he was some rebellious, ex-brother to him who had ran off and left his family for no reason.

"Rima?" Tadase whispered.

"What?"

"Did you find some kind of entertainment for tonight for the Graduation party?"

Nagi looked at Rima. Rima caught his stare and blushed. She lowered her head. "Yea, a band, why?"

"Do you think we have room for a second performance?"

Rima and Nagihiko gave Tadase a questioning look as Tadase took out his cell and sent a message out, hoping that his plan would work.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Missing Link**

Amu-chan smiled when she got to the podium to receive her degree. Her parents were at the back cheering, which made her blush of embarrassment, but all of her friends did too. They all did for each other. Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima with their character guardians in their own seats, and behind Yaya...and actually Kukai came with Utau. She was surprised Utau showed up!

...Utau showed up but Ikuto didn't. She had officially messed up big time.

"Amu darling we're so proud!" Her parents started to cry.

"Thanks but it's no biggie."

"She's so cool and spicy!" Her parents left star struck about their child.

"Hey Amu-chan!"

She turned to see Kukai smiling at her beside a rather neutral Utau.

"Hello Kukai! Utau I didn't know you were coming today?"

"Either did I...Kukai said he'd buy me dinner if we went."

"Can't you buy your own dinner?" Rima came over, not understanding how Utau couldn't afford her own.

"Heh, heh, It's fine! I don't mind!" Kukai tried to relieve any tension.

"Heard my brother was in town for a while...funny he didn't come visit me." Utau looked at Amu-chan with a lingering glare.

Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima looked at Amu with large eyes, Tadase just lowered his.

"I..I...Uh..." Amu stuttered.

"He left before I could even say hello to my own brother." Utau complained.

"Well you have me now." Kukai pecked Utau's cheek. She softened a bit.

So Ikuto did leave...Amu-chan's stomach dropped.

"Well why don't we start to decorate and get ready for tonight?" Tadase tried to change the topic.

"...get dressed?" Amu repeated.

"Yea we're all getting ready here so that we could prepare for tonight. We are the Guardians but also the student body you know." Nagihiko reminded.

"I...uh left mine at home...and my stuff..." Amu said sheepishly.

"But I wanted Amu-chan to decorate with us!" Yaya persisted.

"Don't worry about it Amu, why don't you get ready at home, and we'll get everything ready...relax a bit before tonight." Tadase said with caring eyes.

_Relax a bit?_ Did he understand that she was stressed about Ikuto's departure...plus her love problems. "Oh...Okay." She smiled.

"I better see you tonight wearing that awesome dress I bought for you." Rima scolded.

"Don't worry I'll see you guys there." Amu-chan smiled and left. She decided to walk home since she had the time anyway...her parents might be a little over-the top at the moment.

* * *

She plopped onto her bed, after receiving a large scare opening the doors to balloons and cake from her parents...it wasn't that she just wasn't appreciative...she just wasn't in the mood. She'd faked the smile all the way through a small piece of cake and her parent's congratulatory doting and hugs.

Ikuto hadn't magically appeared in her room. Tadase was still somewhat distant from her, though kind. Rima and the others were trying to help her knowing as little as they did...but nothing was turning out.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"Nothing..." She put a pillow over her face.

"You were acting strange at school today!" Su said frowning.

"Amu-chan!" Ran whined.

"Alright...Ikuto wasn't here last night...he didn't show up at the grad...instead Utau was there...and he probably left for Europe again...and..."

"Why does it bug you Amu-chan?" Miki asked.

"Because I LIKE HIM!" She yelled the last part before she realized the words came out of her mouth. Her eyes opened wide. She said it. She felt tears boil up in her eyes. The bottled up frustration that he'd left and she'd caused it made her pop.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Ran asked worriedly.

She didn't know what to say. Ikuto...the broken one...the one who she'd ignored for years now and had walked away...was the answer. Ikuto...Ikuto. Maybe all his flirting and teasing really got to her. Still...

"It's okay Amu-chan. You've found the light in your heart...be strong. Believe that your heart is making the right decision and it will all work out." Dia suddenly appeared by them.

Amu wanted to believe Dia...Dia was always right about these kind of things, but...how could she stop Ikuto from leaving...and now she had to face Tadase again...

* * *

"_Amu-chan honey, you ready to go to your grad party?!" _Her mother yelled form downstairs.

Amu woke up with a start. Did she really fall asleep again!? She looked at the clock. It was 6:15...the party started at 7! She needed to get ready!

"WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU WAKE ME UP!?" Amu yelled to her shugo chara.

"We fell asleep too..." Ran said guiltily as Su yawned.

She ran into the bathroom and took out her hair elastic and started to put her hair back up in two side ponytails leaving her hair down and poofed the front. She decided to wear the black heart in one. She owed Tadase as much. She put a black chain choker on and slipped Ikuto's necklace on her wrist. She wasn't normally one for makeup but her aunt had given her a pink lipgloss...she'd always mistaken her style for girly...but hey it kind of matched the bright pink of the sparkle dress.

She left the bathroom and looked at her dress...why was she even trying? Why? ...Because her friends were there waiting and everyone had dealt with all of her emotional crap all week. She needed to go for them...even if Ikuto didn't show up. She took down her dress and started to get ready.

"OH YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" Her parents cried with tears in her eyes.

"Uhm thanks."

"She's so edgy sheek." Her parents cried.

"Can I get a ride there?" She asked, sighing.

"Sure Amu-chan does it start at 8?" Her father asked.

"...7." She said.

"Well its 7 right now hunny, I think you better hurry."

"WHAT?" Amu ran outside, nearly tripping on her small black heals...which she had actually had from a funeral..morbidly...and sat in the car. Ikuto wasn't here and she could finally admit her feelings...or at least she could to herself...in the privacy of her room..., she was late for her graduation party and nothing...nothing was working out at all. She felt a sniff come to he nose and she suppressed her tear as her eager and excited father drove her...praying something...something would work out tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Under the Moon, and Under the Stars**

"Amu-chan! You came!" Yaya was in a little pale pink dress, full of lace and frills. She really did look like an infant with a big wide smile.

Amu returned the smile as she stood outside of the observatory looking at her friends. Rima was wearing her peach dress and had a peach ribbon in her hair. Nagihiko was in a light blue tuxedo, and Tadase in a cream one that looked like his Guardian attire.

"So do you want to go in?" Tadase asked.

"We decorated it super nice!" Yaya was beaming.

"I'm glad." Amu smiled.

"Just give it up, you look good in pink. Get happy Amu-chan." Rima nudged her.

"Let's all enjoy?" Nagihiko smiled.

They opened the doors and the night sky full of stars, and star shaped lights on the floor. The drapes were in silver and a band played a calm soothing song. Maybe she could enjoy tonight...it was so beautiful...peaceful...and most of her student body was enjoying the snacks, punch, music and dance. She spotted Kukai in a grey tux and green tie and Utau in a black fitted dress with a white band on top. She did smile more around Kukai. Amu couldn't help but feel happy.

"Amu?"

She turned around and saw Tadase.

"I like your barrette." He said, looking at the heart in her hair.

"Tadase I...I'm sorry I've been so..."

"It's okay. I get it. Rima told me you were afraid that someone left..."

"She did?"

"Do...you wanna dance Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"Uh...sure." Amu blushed.

The band played and he took her like a waltz and they danced.

"Tadase...I think I realized something yesterday..."

"Yes Amu-chan?"

"I think I'm always going to need Ikuto and you...I couldn't leave without your clip or his bracelet...you've both been there for me...and I mean, I can stand on my own but...its always better when your both there."

"I'm glad your okay now Amu-chan." Tadase smiled.

"Ya..." She felt her eyes drop...she wasn't though... Ikuto was gone...and well something along the lines of her heart was stopping her.

"It seems like everyone else is enjoying themselves." Tadase looked over while dancing.

Amu followed his gaze. Kukai and Utau were now dancing, and even Nagi and Rima were exchanging glances at a local table. Yaya was being entertained with the food selection...that always was her other love.

"Everyone looks so happy." Amu acknowledged .

"But you havn't been Amu-chan." Tadase looked concerned. They stopped dancing.

"I...I...uh..."Amu felt speechless.

"Actually that's why we want to help out Amu-chan." Tadase smiled.

"Help out?" Amu repeated with wide questioning eyes.

Suddenly the band stopped. Everyone in the room noticed and stopped too. Amu's face dropped.

"What is going on here?" She asked. She looked to her friends who were all smiling keenly at her.

Suddenly the lights dimmed on the stage...and the room was silent. What could possibly make her happier? What could fix all of her problems right now? With Ikuto in Europe there was nothi-

Suddenly music filled the room. Music that was soft and sweet. Music that she'd heard before, once a in the park, under the light of the moon. Now under the light of a million stars Amu felt herself question reality as she held her breath...waiting...hoping...that she might find her answer...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Heart Always Knows**

A spotlight came on and a boy in a black dress shirt and black pants with unmistakably blue hair was playing his violin centre stage. His eyes closed in peaceful concentration as the room stood in a daze. The music amused the people, questioning the new performer.

Girls chattered quietly at the appearance of the new male entertainment, but Amu just stood in awe wide eyed. Ikuto came back? But...why? How...

Suddenly a star spot light illuminated Amu.

Ikuto looked up at Amu and smirked a bit. She looked...cute. It always amused him to see her surprised...blushing...struck by his talent. But tonight it was more than that. Her dress a bright pink that sparkled under the light...with her Amu-edginess speaking from the black and the chain necklace. Her small heels made her look older...and her gold eyes sparkled back at him.

He finished his song and started to bow, but instead leapt air-lessly onto the ground in front of Amu-chan.

"Couldn't last without me?" He whispered into her ear.

She looked up at him. He noticed her eyes began to water.

*SMACK*

Ikuto's eyes widened as he felt a burn on his cheek.

"Dont _ever_ leave me alone again." Amu warned him, before wrapping her hands around his neck and put her face into his chest, letting out a small sigh splashed with a few tears of relief, joy and surprise.

Ikuto took a moment in to realize what just happened. Tadase was right, Amu-chan did need him...he shouldn't have thought to leave.

Suddenly they realized everyone was staring. The band began to play and everyone turned back to their own friends, but whispers and nods still scattered the room.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan." He said quietly.

"Everyone's still looking..." Amu saw lingering eyes...a lot of girls too...

"Then let's go somewhere where nobody can see us." Ikuto said and took her hand and dragged her over to the side door.

She noticed he still managed to keep his sneaky flirty self back into the equation. They were suddenly outside under the real stars and a bright full moon. The summer was around the corner and the air was warm and friendly even in the night.

"I didn't know you heard my conversation with Koru Amu-chan." Ikuto said before she could say a word.

She felt guilty...she had eaves-dropped on them. "I...I didn't know. Ikuto for a while I was convinced that Tadase was right for me. He was kind of perfect...until I realized that...perfect wasn't so perfect. I don't know...but then Rima helped me figure it out...and when I thought you left..."

"Your bed was too empty without me?" Ikuto flirted with a wide smile.

"IKUTO!" Amu blushed. "...I always thought all your flirting was games...but then I realized that...I missed it..."

Ikuto's eyes widened and his face went neutral. "Amu-chan I knew Tadase was better for you because I couldn't be your prince...are you really sure you want a stray cat?" He looked down at her causing the space between them to lessen.

"Well your not a stray if you have a home...right?" Amu asked quietly.

"Amu..." He said and took her chin and lifted it. She looked into his eyes wide eyed, never had her heart beat so fast. Dia was right...it was finally working out. Suddenly his lips met hers and her heart fluttered. Really this was her first kiss...really this was more than she'd ever wanted ...and she'd finally had the mind to admit it.

Amu looked back up at Ikuto. "I'm sorry I couldn't grow up faster..."

Ikuto was surprised. "Amu-chan, you dont need to grow up just yet. Plus you got to still get through high-school." He teased. "I'm actually graduating this time."

"It can't be that bad can it?" She wondered why he thought of it as such a road block.

"It's different." He shrugged. "But don't worry I'll be around to catch you if you fall." He whispered into her ear.

"Creep." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your creep." He smiled slyly. "Want to go back in? I'm not too worried about your class mates...I am older."

"Only 3 years..." Amu nudged as they went back in.

"AMU!" Yaya smiled and almost knocked her over with a hug.

"Glad you could make it back." Utau looked at her brother, with a smile, but slightly glaring eyes.

"I had some unfinished business in Japan." He looked down at Amu. She blushed a bit.

"Glad to see Amu-chan smiling again." Kukai gave her a nudge. She smiled back.

"Now we can work on your shopping skills." Amu teased.

"Nah, I'll stick to soccer...or basketball..." He shrugged laughing.

"Lets go enjoy now! This is the last night for you guys at the school!" Yaya broke up the moment.

"Mhm." Amu nodded before she noticed Rima sitting at a table. She left and ran over.

"Rima?" Amu asked.

"Amu-chan! I'm glad it all worked out. Since when did you like Ikuto?" She asked.

"It's...he, he...a long story." Amu said sheepishly. "How about you? What about your love problems?"

Rima's eyes caught Nagihiko who was actually helping Tadase with his fan-club who now recognized that Amu wasn't dating him anymore. "He doesn't have time for me...plus relationships only end in hardship and counciling."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Amu said, feeling bad for her. She texted Nagihiko. He looked over and started to walk over.

"What did you do Amu-chan?!" Rima looked mad.

"Just wanted to thank him for what you guys did." Amu shrugged innocently.

"How are you two?" Nagi said politely.

"I'm great...but Rima doesn't really have anyone to dance with...maybe you could step in Nagihiko-chan?"

Rima's eyes widened. Nagihiko smiled. "It'll be my pleasure, I love dancing."

"Wow Amu-chan you did that without even character changing!" Ran, Miki, Su and Dia suddenly appeared.

Amu even surprised herself.

"If you're done playing match-maker, do you mind spending some time with me? I did only come from Europe just for you?" A voice whispered in her ear.

She turned to see Ikuto behind her. "Only if I have to..." She pretended to not care.

"You're dancing with me...it's settled." He took her and they all started dancing on the dance floor.

Tadase was dancing with a star-struck girl who'd had the nerve to ask him, and Amu-chan passed him on the floor. She leaned over a bit as she passed and whispered;

"Thank you Tadase...Thank you!"

* * *

_This is not the last chapter...I repeat...not the last chapter...plus Im tots doing a sequel...sorry all the Tadase x Amu fans, but they're still on good terms so ...but to all you Ikuto x Amu fans hope you enjoyed this chapter !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Deal Breaker or the Deal Maker?**

"Bye!" Tadase waved as five girls giggled away.

Amu looked at the girls who had been eyeing Ikuto all night. Great, now she probably had more rivals to deal with.

"Don't worry Amu-chan, I'm only here for you." He whispered seductively in her ear to her as he noticed the direction of her stare...or more glare.

"What? I'm not worried." She suddenly snapped out of it trying to hide her jealousy and watched as most of her graduating class walked away for the night to go home.

"I was thinking, maybe we should have one more meeting before summer." Nagihiko spoke up.

"I don't want it to be over yet." Rima mumbled beside him as he smiled at her.

"I think that's a good idea Nagi-chan." Tadase smiled at them. "Actually Tsukasa wanted to talk to us about something tomorrow anyway so it will work out."

"I wonder what?" Yaya speculated.

"We'll just have to see. I'm coming too." Kukai chimed in with Utau on his arm.

"I have a rehearsal tomorrow...I can't make it." Utau dismissed herself as if she was really needed there.

"Think your dear agent could get me a few promos at your shows?" Ikuto asked rather monotone.

"Well this is the first time you really talked to me...but I'll see what I can do. It's hard to say no to you Ikuto." She admitted.

"I thought you were over than obsession with me." Ikuto looked at her.

"What obsession?" She said angrily.

"Hey, hey, we'll see you tomorrow guys!" Kukai took Utau's hand and rushed her off.

"I'm going to go too. Nagi-chan...do you want a ride home?" Rima said quietly.

"If I'm not imposing." He agreed as they walked off.

"My mom's going to be here soon! Bye bye !" Yaya skipped off.

"Thanks Tadase." Ikuto said to Tadase suddenly.

"It really wasn't a big deal. Guess I'm kind of like the older brother now..." Tadase smiled at Amu and Ikuto.

"I wouldn't even dream of that." Ikuto lightly noogied Tadase's hair. "Still you're a pretty cool little bro."

"I'm not your little brother." Tadase felt agitated by his belittlement.

"Come on you two, not again." Amu said feeling the tension. "I said I wanted both of you around."

"And here I'd thought you'd picked me." Ikuto teased smiling at her.

"Well..uh..." She blushed.

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Amu-chan." Tadase ignored Ikuto and smiled at her.

"Bye Tadase, thank you!" She smiled back.

"Now what?" Ikuto asked her.

"I have to go home!" Amu said.

"Well that's no fun...but I guess since I still don't have a place I'm just going to have to go with you." He picked her up.

"I...uh..." She said as the space closed between their faces. But he already had turned into a half-cat with Yoru and scooped her up leaping around back to her house.

"Where are you going? You'll never get up to my room from down here?" Amu asked.

"One short stop before." Ikuto explained. "Why? You eager to get to your bed?" He teased.

"Oh shut it." She bit her lip. "Why are we at my front door?"

"Shh." He said and knocked at the door.

"Oh Amu-chan is home!" Her mother called from the door. She opened it to see a blue haired older boy beside her Amu. "Ikuto! How nice, did you walk Amu-chan home again?"

"Yes Mrs. Hinamori, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Do I hear a boy at the door?!" Tsumugu yelled.

"Darling it's only Ikuto, Amu-chan's friend. He walked her home...isn't that sweet?" Her mother said to her father.

"Well..." He eyed up the boy.

"Actually there was something I wanted to ask." Ikuto spoke up, noticing Amu's father's accusing eyes.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered looking at him for a moment.

"I was wondering if you would approve if I dated your daughter." Ikuto said flatly.

"Oh honey, of course we wouldn't mind! I thought you two were dating already!" Her mother nearly jumped for joy. Her father stood there with hard eyes grumbling.

Amu's mouth nearly dropped open...Ikuto? Asking for permission? He'd never done that around her? He'd never asked permission to sleep in her bed or anything?!

Ikuto smiled. So her mom thought that they were already dating...her father didn't look so pleased but hell...Yoru would help him if he ever got in trouble with him.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" Her mother offered. Her father was already sitting on a chair twiddling his thumbs in a cross between anger and sadness.

"No, I'd better go, but thank you." Ikuto smiled. As he turned around to walk away Ikuto brushed Amu with his shoulder. "See you _later_ Amu-chan."

Amu walked into her house already expecting the assault she'd get from her parents. Ikuto...was one hell of a sly cat he was.

"Amu-chan I'm so happy for you! Going into high school with a boyfriend!" Her mother sang dancing with tearful eyes.

"Who is his parents?" Her father grumbled questioningly.

"Uhm his real fathers name is Tsukiyomi a violinist...but his step fathers name is Hoshina."

"Hoshina? Like Utau Hoshina?" Her mother repeated.

"Yea that's his sister...his father owned easter."

Her parents went awkwardly silent. Her father couldn't rebuttal that lineage. Easter had a lot of money in their company even now that it was looking for a new line of work. Her mother was star struck, and knew Ami-chan loved Utau even after her minor fall from fame.

"I'm going to bed... it was a long night." Amu sighed and turned around. She heard her parents go back to chattering before she left.

"A long night?" Her father repeated.

"Utau's brother?" Her mother repeated.

She rolled her eyes and went into her bedroom.

"Nice parents."

She looked over to see Ikuto laying on her bed. "I don't know why that even surprises me anymore..." Amu rolled her eyes.

"So what did they think of you dating a cat?"

"They didn't say...they like your family though." She said nervously.

"That makes one of us. Utau is not that bad a guess...and my mom is getting better now." He stared at the ceiling.

"They like you Ikuto...and I'm going to get ready for bed." Amu left the room to get in her pjs.

"I..Ikuto..." Yoru suddenly floated over.

"Hmm?"

"Do you need me anymore?"

"What?"

"You're becoming more of who you wanted to be...I don't know how much longer I need to stick around. Your not really a stray anymore..."

"I'm still a stray you know...plus I need you to help me be the best I can be for Amu. I don't know how much I'll be able to save her if she keeps klutzing out." He looked over to Yoru who's face had turned from solemn to happy.

Amu had been peaking through the door. She smiled and walked out, in her pjs, as her guardians went over over to hug Yoru.

"What is this?!" Yoru asked, smushed with a hug from Amu's guardians.

"You're staying around longer!" Ran cheered.

"You're a pesky cat but we'd miss you." Miki admitted.

Yoru sighed. Amu laughed.

"So does this mean your going to get a place here?" Amu asked.

"Probably...I figured I might as well graduate high school. I think Utau is going to help me with my violin career. It should work out."

"Are you sure you dont need to be over in Europe?" Amu suddenly felt selfish.

"Nah, I wouldn't be happy there." He smiled flirting, as he grabbed the nape of her pjs once again and dragged her down to the bed.

"You don't have to be so pushy." Amu blushed.

"It's part of my charm." He shrugged, leaned over her and kissed her. "I mean if you think about it...its my key that unlocked your heart."

She felt her face turn a darker red. He waited for her to shove him off of her, but instead she just curled up beside him and fell asleep smiling. Ikuto laughed to himself, and wrapped his arm around her as he too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_I've changed the story and kind of excluded part of Shugo Chara! Dokki Dokki because I only liked parts of it. so please don't question why I changed it...cuz i just did..but hopes yous all enjoy! I'm glad that the reviewers are enjoying and I hope you'll look out for the sequel ill be writing soon!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of A New End**

Ikuto looked at the five kids staring back at him.

"Why are you here?" Tadase asked.

"I'm offended. You were the one who _called_ me back from Europe." He mimicked an offended look. "I'm not leaving my girlfriend's side. That's why." He smiled flirting at Amu.

Amu's face went beat red.

"Girlfriend?" Yaya who couldn't be more innocent, looked in partial glee and partial shock.

"Congrats Amu-chan!" Kukai hugged her, with a small noogie.

"How long as this gone on?" Nagihiko looked a bit surprised.

"Well..I..."

"Since I slept in her bed when Easter was after me." Ikuto said with too much pride.

"Ahem..." Rima raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, he was hurt so Yoru brought him over. He just flirted with me I never actually had a thing with him...not when I was with Tadase at least." She looked to Tadase who nodded. "And would you all stop staring...we're going out now, and I don't want to hear anymore!" Amu suddenly went defensive.

"Haha! Relax Amu-chan! It's all cool!" Kukai tried to calm her down.

"I'm glad to see you could all make it." Tsukasa walked over. "Nice seeing you around Ikuto." He nodded to him. Ikuto gave a small nod back. "I hope you enjoyed your graduation, but there is now the matter of the fact that Yaya will be the last standing guardian and therefore I will be looking forward to your return when you can to aid the new King, Queen, and Jack. Amu-chan I would like you to remain un-official Joker until another appears that the lock will be inherit or you outgrow your shugo chara."

Amu looked stunned for a moment but nodded.

"Now Yaya, you'll actually be the oldest so I know your not the King or Queen, but I need you to help the others if another incident comes around?"

"Of course, Yaya-chan will do her best!" She saluted him.

"Good." He laughed at her eagerness. "Now the other reason I called you here, was...well there was two reasons. One; to thank you for your support in battling Easter and the other road blocks. We've saved so many dreams and aspirations of the young children of society. Second; I actually have already found one of the new members."

"What? how?" Tadase asked.

"She was signed up to transfer since the beginning of mid-year but had to start during the new term. She's a second year student here, so she should be less intimidated. She only moved over from a few cities away but I hope you'll help her now to accept her abilities before the term starts. I noticed she had one, and soon after when I asked her to character change she did with some ease. I think she'll make a good Queen."

He moved as a slightly smaller girl but still a little taller than Yaya walked up. She had pale purple hair with bangs, held back in a high ponytail and a thick long braid. She had three pearls in her hair and smiled with a sweet grace that made them all awe-struck in her presence.

"Her name is Herimuto Yasuko."

"Please call me Yasuko..." She said in a mild voice.

"Awesome!" Yaya was excited. "What's your shugo chara's character!"

"Don't be rude Yaya, we should introduce ourselves." Nagihiko smiled. They went around and introduced themselves around Tadase last.

"So what is your character?" Yaya asked eagerly.

"Well...I don't know if I'll be any use now..." Yasuko said.

"Why?" Kukai asked.

"Because it seems you have a shugo chara similar to mine..." She said as a small character floated out in a dark purple gown and a wand and a tiara.

"What do you mean?" Rima stared at it.

"It looks like a fairy!" Yaya cheered.

"I am NOT a fairy! I am a Princess, and I shall rule this world with dignity, pride and most of all..."

They all stood awestruck...with wide eyes.

"...kindness." She said. "And this is not a WAND it is a scepter."

"I'm sorry, this is Kimiko...she's kind of high strung."

Everyone stood speechless.

"Uh..uh...uhm..." Amu choked for words. Her character was the mirror feminine to Tadase's Kiseki.

They all looked to Tadase who stood their with a wider eyed stare then them, and a small smile on his face.

Ikuto looked at him and chuckled a bit to himself.

"What's so funny?" Amu asked him accusingly.

"Nothing...I'll tell you later."

"We could always use another good leader around here." Tadase finally found words and tried to comfort the meek, and out of place new girl.

"Good. Now it's summer so enjoy it. No more running around catching x-eggs for now." Tsukasa smiled at them and walked away.

"Sorry if I cause any inconvenience but I'm going to be a good Queen I promise!" She said suddenly with a bit more confidence.

"I'll help you!" Yaya smiled widely.

"We'll be back and will definitely help you guys out!" Kukai smiled.

"Count on it." Tadase added.

"I sure am...I'm sure you'll be around eh Tadase? Guess I'm not the only one who likes someone three years younger now am I?" Ikuto whispered to him, gave him a small nudge and started to walk away.

"What was that about?!" Amu-chan ran after him.

"You're so oblivious Amu-chan." Ikuto looked over his shoulder.

"What?!" Amu felt anger in her from his lack of an answer.

"Tadase likes Yasuko." He shrugged.

"How could you tell?" Amu asked, feeling oblivious now.

"She's the Princess to his Prince...its a fairytale Amu-chan." He laughed. "Plus did you see that smile he had when she revealed Kimiko?"

"Oh..." Amu let it sink in. It was probably good that Tadase liked someone else now...I mean Ikuto was really her boyfriend now so. "Ikuto, I have somewhere to go...but I'll be back...meet you at my house later?"

Ikuto turned and gave her a questioning look. "Sure Amu, just don't go getting in any trouble." He gave her a small kiss on her head and she blushed and soon after ran in the opposite direction.

"So now what?" Yoru asked. "Arn't you going to go check out your new apartment?"

"Nah, I'll stay at Amu's for a bit I think." Ikuto stretched. "She doesn't need to know I have it yet."

"You're sneeky Ikuto-chan! Your a softie! " Yoru smiled.

"Shut it." Ikuto flicked his fingers in Yoru's directions. "Seems like you're enjoying her characters' company too?"

"Well it is nicer to be around more company...maybe being strays arn't for us anymore." Yoru got to thinking.

"Maybe." Ikuto said. Amu did make him happy...and she did accept him finally, plus he'd be back at her high school next year, at least for a year so he could finally graduate. He didn't like leaving her alone right after they'd just mended everything...plus...she was good company to sleep with at night...

He pounced into her window and made sure nobody was around and decided to have a nap.

* * *

"Ikuto?" Amu opened her door and saw him sleeping on her bed. "You really are just one big kitten arn't you?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No...I'm not even a cat. That's Yoru." He said turning around to face her. "Where'd you go?"

"Well...I wanted to get you something..."

"huh?" He looked and she had a bag in her hand kind of like a gift and held it to him. He took it and questioned what she was doing.

"Oh just open it already. It's not a big deal." She crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay, okay." He put his hand out and pulled out a black fabric and unfolded it.

A shirt.

"Amu...what is this?" He asked.

"Well...you ripped your one shirt trying to save me so I figured you'd need a new one...I mean you got me the bracelet so I just thought..."

He cracked a smile. And looked at her with a look she knew all too well. "Well it's really nice and all... and I'll definitely wear it...but here I thought you liked me better without a shirt on?" He gave her a sly look.

"IKUTO!" She scolded him as her face turned red, and he tugged her sleeve to get her to the bed and smiled a wider sly smile.

"So how much longer are you staying here?"

"How much longer do you want me here?"

"Well...it's up to you..." She blushed again.

"I really do appreciate the shirt."

"I'm glad you like it. It's the least I could do."

"Not exactly the least...but I'll take it." He grinned and gave her a long kiss.

"Ikuto..."

"Yea?"

"I really do...I think I love you." She looked down, shying from his gaze.

"Good." He said, and lifted her chin for a second kiss. "Otherwise I don't know what I'm doing in this bed..."

"IKUTO!" She scolded again and yawned.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs a cat nap."

"Shh..." She curled up and started to fall asleep.

"Guess you're just going to have to put up with me for the summer..." He grinned before he wrapped his arm like he'd done so many times before around the Amu who'd he'd saved and had saved him.

_...Little did they know...that summer was a small mark in their relationship compared to the road bumps that high school had laid out for him and Amu-chan..._

LE FIN.

* * *

_**...actually I'm doing a sequel but I might...might...rate it M...not for a lot of bad stuff...but I think since it's high school it can be a little edgier...plus I mean Amu and Ikuto at the same school, with high school girls...and boys...and fan clubs...and the relationships blooming between the other Guardians...hell if I'm letting this rest at this. Let me know if readers are interested?**_

...because I ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT! :D

_**Sequel Name : Where My Heart Belongs 2: Hell-ride of High School **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Preview!_

_**Where My Heart Belongs 2: Hell-Ride of High School**_

_**rated M for some *lemon, language**_

_"Hey."_

_She felt a nudge by her shoulder, and looked up to see Ikuto. "Big things intimidate you Amu-chan?" He smiled flirting._

_"No...Its just...different." She blushed. Ikuto even as her boyfriend never ceased to flirt shamelessly with her making her blush on too many occasions._

_"What is different is how you still wear a tie and you don't need to..." Ikuto looked at her highschool red tie._

_"So? What if I want to." She became defended by his criticism._

_"As your boyfriend I give myself permission to take off your tie." He grabbed it and started taking it off._

_"...Pervert." She tried to back away but it acted like a leash. He took it off and her button up shirt opened up at the top._

_"If it was my decision I'd say un-pop a few buttons too..but we'll leave that for just us." He smiled._

_"Double pervert." She tried to glare at him, but his cocky smile was growing on her._

_"Common let's go. We'll be late if we just wait outside the gates forever." He took her hand and pulled her in the new high school yard with his cocky smile still on his face..._

* * *

Feel free to read the second one I started, if you liked the first or are interested. If not, I'm grateful for the readers I got on my first Shugo Chara FFic! Thanks for the reviews, viewers and support!

- purpledaner69


End file.
